Transformation of biomass to liquid fuel is desirable to meet the growing demand for transportation fuels in the current diminishing fossil fuel circumstances. One of the main challenges in these transformations includes the selectivity to desired fuels, like gasoline, diesel and jet fuel, in high yields. While processes such as biomass gasification/Fischer-Tropsch and pyrolysis are known in the art, the products derived from such processes have wide distributions. As such, these processes are not selective towards the production of the particular type of fuel. Thus, there exists a need in the art for commercially-viable-methods to selectively produce fuels from renewable sources in high yields.